


i'm gonna love you with my hands tied

by diccnuggets (blue_roses)



Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: BDSM, Bratting, Face-Sitting, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding Crops, there is so much in this and i can't even begin to cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_roses/pseuds/diccnuggets
Summary: takashi and isamu had a scenario in mind, isamu breaks it. several times.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is exactly what u think it is it's 4am i'm crying i have a 10 am class and i spent this time finished isakashi bdsm who am i.

  Isamu likes a lot of things about himself. He has insecurities, like everyone else, but he's confident enough to carry through despite them. Bedroom activities are no exception. Isamu knows he's wanted, and at his best needed by those he chooses to touch. 

  Naturally, Isamu has always pushed the boundary. At any opportunity he gets, he'll give it a chance. So when Quiet accidentally gets too rough with Isamu during sex, well, Isamu's into it. And more, as they end up discovering together. Eventually, a stopping place comes up. Isamu knows Quiet's hesitant on something.

  They've gotten to know each other that way, translating each other's actions and words.  
 

  But when there's a boundary, Isamu crosses it. That's just the way he is. He pushes and pushes until Quiet takes a step forward. Before they know it they're coming up with ideas, which leads them to this point.  
  


  Isamu knows himself, in both a grand, philosophical sense, and a sense that he looks fantastic in tight leather shorts. The rules laid out are simple: Isamu pushes to make Quiet break, Quiet pulls Isamu back down. Details were skimmed over, toys and tools and such. They're there, yes, Isamu went into detail about it at the time, but he's waiting for a surprise. Because he's waiting, it's common courtesy to give a surprise in return.  
Hence, the tight black leather shorts. And the coy smile, he's been hanging around Quiet's room for a bit. The latter had said something about picking Isamu up from his own room and taking him here. Then, everything would start.

  Isamu doesn't want it to be so easy, so he let himself in ahead of time.

  He's not able to look around much. First because Quiet keeps things hidden, then because he hears footsteps. Loud, intentional footsteps. Practiced, the way you would table manners or riding a bike. Isamu feels himself tense in the best way possible. Quiet doesn't show off often, no, he saves that for others. He always gives in, but this is different. Isamu knows something's coming, something that sends chills and almost makes him forget he's intruding. 

  When Quiet opens the door though, there's no way Isamu's going to forget. It's all in the eyes. His eyes give way to the rest of him. Quiet's all put together, yet he shines at the same time. Isamu can give two answers to why he thinks so: his boyfriend's dashing good looks, emphasized by his well, everything. His entire ensemble? 

  From the waist cincher, black lace laid over a tone that perfectly matched Quiet's skin. Isamu can look up, sure, to the strapped half bra that accentuates Quiet's pecs, his nipples flush underneath the sheer upper layer. The cincher does its work, making Quiet's silhouette both curvier and a little unearthly. Isamu far from minds. He has always wanted to touch gods, so he's more than happy with the image. 

  There's the layers of garters, stemming from the cincher downwards, holding black thigh highs up like they're part of Takashi's skin itself. And the underwear itself? Isamu knows Quiet well enough to tell that's a goddamn thong. Isamu can drink up the sight easily, but he's more eager to see that form dominate him. That doesn't mean he's not going to push back at any chance he gets, but Isamu thinks that makes the end result all the more satisfying. 

  And that's the second answer: Isamu knows what's coming, so he takes all the shine that he can get from the view of Quiet's skin. He likes it that way. Isamu intends to break that composure, in his own way.

  "Hey babe," Isamu makes sure to spread his legs, showing Quiet just how tight these shorts are, "I came early." 

  "You mean you broke in without my permission?" He doesn't know it, but his face doesn't quite match his words. Isamu knows that much. When Quiet doesn't move,

  Isamu stands up instead. Bounding with the confidence he always keeps, Isamu only goes up on his toes when he's about half an inch away from Quiet. 

  He peers up with a smile, "You're gonna have to work harder for my obedience. Give me something to remember whenever I think about anything bad, hm?" Isamu takes a long look at Quiet. From his head, and down to his chest, his crotch, his thighs and calves. He's halfway into figuring out what to do next when his face is pulled up towards Quiet's face. It's not gentle, but not too rough either. Just firm.  
 

  "Chin up. And you're calling me Sir from now on."

  "Really? I don't even do that for Chief. What makes you think I'll call you anything?" 

  There's a look they share. Then Quiet mouths something Isamu thinks is an, "are you ready?" and Isamu nods. No breathing room involved, and Quiet smacks Isamu. Backhand and hard. The sting gets his face all tingly, and Isamu only licks his lips in response. Painful as hell, but it's what's gonna happen for his rewards. Two can play at that. 

  "You're awfully mouthy. It seems you need some discipline." Discipline rolls off of Quiet's tongue real slow. Isamu doesn't know if it's hesitance or deliberate, but he wants that tongue doing other things. 

  Isamu laughs, threading his fingers under the bra portion of Quiet's lingerie and pulling him towards the bed, "Discipline, huh? Maybe I'll like the sound of that." 

  At first it's Isamu leading the way, till around halfway between the bed and the doorway, Quiet stills. It's a split second motion, but Quiet shoves Isamu onto the bed like it's nothing. Isamu shuts his eyes at the expectation, only opens them when he feels the softness of the bed under his back. He opens his eyes to see Quiet leaning over him. 

  Isamu doesn't know what's going on in Quiet's head, but it looks like appraisal to him. Isamu heats up at the thought, though showing it is a whole different matter. Quiet is brief and firm in the sense that he pins Isamu's wrists together with ease. Silence envelopes them, and Isamu looks at Takashi and grins at the intensity of the other's gaze. It's not just the eyes, it's a tenseness of form, the way his grip turns into Isamu's last name. It's all of it, and Isamu wants to pull him in and push him out at the same time.

  Isamu forgets he doesn't have a choice in the matter. Quiet's grip loosens slowly, as if to make sure he's leaving a mark. Isamu doesn't look, he's too stuck on the way Quiet says the words, "You're going to stay here until I come back, understood?"

  Isamu doesn't want to shut up, but he doesn't want to speak yet either. He definitely doesn't want to seem hesitant, or indecisive. He nods in response, and this time, decides to obey. He wants to see what happens next.

  A few moments later, Isamu curses himself for not giving himself enough time to check the goddamn closet. Takashi comes out with handcuffs. Leather fucking handcuffs, and Isamu can't help but gulp. Loudly.

  "Good job darling, I'm so proud of you. Won't you keep being good for me?" Such a warm tone for this situation rings of falseness, Isamu likes it. Being small isn't so bad, but if Quiet thinks just a few words are gonna get him obedient? He's got a lot to learn.

  "Depends," Isamu looks right at Quiet before spreading his legs on the bed,"what are you going to do if I let you down, sir?" 

  Quiet's already got a rhythm to this. Go real slow to start then push so fast it leaves Isamu lightheaded. Worst thing is, it's predictable as hell, but works like a charm. Isamu's wrists are pinned again, and the handcuffs are clacked on like it's nothing. It is not nothing. Isamu's wrists feel heavier, sinking into the pillows above his head. 

  Isamu barely registers how close Quiet's gotten to him until they're kissing. He could use some cliche language like battling for dominance, except it'd be way too clear who's coming out victorious. Quiet uses his weight to press down, almost oppressive, giving Isamu barely enough room to breathe.  
Isamu almost forgets what he has to do, and eventually starts keeping his mouth shut, even after Quiet's tongue prods. The latter pulls up after that, composure only slightly broken by a spell of breathlessness. Isamu finds affection warming into both the scene and his own feeling. He's sure Takashi feels it too, if just for a moment.

  But not too long, that would ruin the fun. 

  Quiet leaves Isamu without a word, just a silent expectation to stay good before going back towards the closer. Isamu only squirms when Quiet isn't looking, more out of anticipation than disobedience. Quiet comes back quickly though, with both a second set of handcuffs and some other things clearly hidden behind his back.

  "You're such a spoilsport," Isamu puts on a whining tone, just for show. He trusts Quiet, he's definitely in good hands with all the surprises in store. 

  Quiet sighs, of all things, "Pet, you're vexing me."

  "But that's why you love me," and Isamu's a bit of a fool. He's got to admit, he doesn't fully realize how freeing spreading his legs was until he sees Quiet cuffing them. He almost tries to avoid it, but he wants to save greater punishment for higher stakes. Isamu can still love a man with his hands tied, and he'll do it better, too, just to show Quiet what he's got.

  And what he's got, turns out, is half a mind not to cum the moment Quiet wraps his mouth around Isamu's dick. Quiet's on all fours on the bed, one hand gripping the base, has the nerve to smile before going down on him too. 

  Fucker. 

  " _Siiiir_ ," Isamu doesn't mean to draw it out, but when Takashi's going further without any indication of stopping, there's no way to calm down, "you're gonna have to do better than that. Wasn't I bad earlier? Why don--" Takashi squeezes Isamu's balls, twisting them enough to earn a yelp of pain from Isamu. The pleasure-pain, again, doesn't last the moment Takashi pulls his head back from Isamu's dick.

  "Sweetheart, do you really want to be punished?" what a weirdly sweet tone. Isamu almost doesn't notice Quiet grabbing something else from the pile of closet goodies. One, no, two vibrators, and some tape. Isamu would be tempted to touch them if he didn't have his hands and feet bound, cons of being the sub in this situation. 

  "I wanna see what you can do," Isamu says, "come on babe, punish me if you really want me to cry out _sir_ in bed."

  Quiet, to his namesake, is methodical, near silent as he grabs Isamu's cock. Isamu only figures out it's a distraction once one of the vibrators is already taped right next to his right nipple. He knows there's another one coming, only keens a bit when the second one is taped on his left. Isamu expects the hanging of some switches to turn them up and down, and finds none. Then he looks at Quiet's hands, which now hold two switches. 

_Shit_. That really does send a thrill, doesn't it? 

  "Darling, hang tight, won't you? I'm not letting you come until I say so."

  Isamu isn't given any room to respond, not when the vibrators turn on. The buzzing is so relentless it's painful.

  "F- _f_ _uuuck_ ," Isamu's vowels have a habit of turning into moans at this point, "won't you let me do something? I can be good." 

  Quiet doesn't dignify the beginnings of begging with a verbal response, settling for bringing his mouth back to Isamu's dick. If Isamu didn't know better, it could easily be misinterpreted as hesitance when Quiet licks the head. It's not. His gaze is glued up at Isamu for a good few seconds before he begins to bob his head.

  There's no room to breathe, Isamu's nipples feel like they're vibrating themselves, and his cock?  
Takashi's still relentless, bobbing almost as fast as the vibrator. Eyes shut, but his hand's still jerking the shaft at the same pace. Isamu's done the same thing himself, but he's still awestruck by Quiet's actions. He can almost give in, but that doesn't mean he's actually going to. 

  That's the justification he gives to himself when he starts fucking Takashi's mouth. If he wants to be honest, he might say it's a matter of he's really turned on and really likes the idea of cumming in Quiet's mouth. Hard. That'll turn the tables. 

  He can't grab anything, being bound and all. If he could, he'd be grabbing Takashi's head right about now. It won't stop him from thrusting, because he's desperate to stay rebellious, but it is just a little bit frustrating. Quiet takes a hand and reaches for the vibrator switch to turn it up, but a little extra vibration won't stop Isamu. 

  Then Quiet gives Isamu a look. A look that Isamu pretty sure means punishment. He doesn't know what else there could be. Fingering his ass would just feel good, maybe a spank? Turning up the vibrators? 

  Quiet bites down and Isamu damn near screams. He'd have lied and said it wasn't good if not for the traitorous way his back arches right after. Quiet, for all his cruelty in that moment, does give it a light suck before removing himself. The vacuum sound is completely intentional, the asshole. Isamu tries to keep his cool when they make eye contact, it's his rebellious nature or something. 

  "So cruel," Isamu leans himself back into the bed, forcing Quiet to turn his head further upward.

  "It's a shame you couldn't be good for a bit longer," Quiet lightly pokes the head of Isamu's dick, "but you had a lot of patience. I'm proud to call you mine." There's that small smile. And maybe it's that, or the demeaning praise, but something makes Isamu lose it right there. Quiet is about to say something, and Isamu knows it probably was supposed to be really hot. But that. That. There's the way Quiet says those words, and then there's Isamu cumming right after. Around his face a bit, with a slight dribble around the chin. But most of it manages to shoot right into Quiet's mouth. As he was trying to talk. 

  Isamu is a healthy mix of terrified and turned on. If he's being completely honest, the terror is definitely part of the arousal. Isamu can feel himself sweating through the sheets, his restraints, and Quiet's expression is completely blank.

  To his credit, Quiet does swallow. 

  "Are you that selfish?" Quiet asks, voice a special kind of low. 

  "Maybe you just weren't effective enough," Isamu's lying through his teeth. Quiet's head and words and self were too effective. Opposite of a problem, usually. But these are exceptional times, and Quiet's already getting his hands back on Isamu. 

  Quiet doesn't ask when he turns Isamu around. Isamu doesn't mind, though it takes a bit of adjusting for the right amount of not being smothered by pillow. He hears some rustling in the sheets, then feels something leathery slowly running down his spine. Holy shit. 

  "Say darling, do you think I should give you another chance?" 

  Isamu doesn't say anything for a while, not until he realizes he's been given permission to speak. Damn, he's gonna have to up his game.

  "Well, I'd like one if you're nice about it."

  Laughter, "I'm nice when you're good to me. How about this? I can sit on your face, and all you have to do is beg for it."

  "You're gonna have to push a little harder to make me beg," Isamu lets out a dry chuckle to try and mask his anticipation.  
The thing, which Isamu is pretty sure is a riding crop, trails down his spine before lifting right before his ass. But he knows it's there, waiting to go down on him. He takes a deep breath, in anticipation for a punishment he doesn't know yet. Isamu wishes he could get rid of that squirming habit of it, it makes it all too obvious how eager he is. 

  "Oh you're going to know exactly what I can do," the first cropping is quick. Light, flat, and straight across Isamu's ass. Isamu gasps, and there's a moment's pause between them. Takashi is looking for an answer. Isamu plans on giving one.

  "Begging? Me?" Isamu tries to add some bravado to his tone, "You need to try harder sir, or are you already losing your touch?" God, Quiet's too much sometimes. They went over safe words, and Isamu knows the moment he says walrus it's a highway to aftercare avenue.  
Quiet catches on quick, this time with a harder swat. Isamu can't hold back a gasp, so he won't hold back on taunting either.

  "Sir, I thought you had some authority here. Make me beg for it, or leave it to someone who can."  
Quiet makes a deliberate trail upwards, avoiding the already marked flesh and going up towards the back. From tailbone to spine, then moving slightly to the side for any hits. They're slow, at first, one left, one right. Isamu, always greedy for more, lets out a string of taunts that become less and less genuine.  
He's shaking a bit, in a really good sort of way, when Quiet lifts the crop. Isamu has no idea what's gonna happen next, an uncertainty that leaves him both twitching and tense at the same time. Isamu has to catch his breath. He has to stay steady, save himself for more taunting, maybe--

  " _Hh_!" the gasp comes out louder than expected, but then the hit against his upper thighs is definitely out of the blue. Isamu doesn't get the privilege to catch his breath, another hit comes at the same spot. Then one a little lower, and Isamu, between all his noises, realizes that Takashi isn't just going to let up.  
Isamu doesn't realize how much he's been drooling into the pillow until he has to spit a little in order to speak.

  "You know," Isamu breathes out, "this might be getting a little boring, right? That reward, how about it?" 

  "Darling, I did tell you the rules. You've been good, but now you have to be excellent. You understand, right?"

  Quiet doesn't let Isamu respond. No, continuing the cropping along his thighs clearly takes priority in this situation. When he's allowed thought, he goes through the potential solutions. His refractory period's clearly ended. If he analyzes when Quiet leans in. breath against his skin, as if asking whether he's ready to start begging, he sees Quiet's hard too. Just by the lean of him, Isamu can tell. 

  That's the justification he gives consciously, at least.

  The truth is, every hit makes Isamu's back arch. After the first one on his ass, he starts sticking it out just a bit. He's more of a masochist than he thought he was. He thought this would be more about a game than anything. Isamu doesn't expect still, that under these circumstances, he'd start babbling.

  Isamu clearly did not think this through, because he's always been a babbler. He never shuts up when you give him room. When there's too much of anything, Isamu babbles. And because this ins't their first time, Quiet knows this, even when Isamu forgets. 

  "Fuck, Quiet, Takashi, you know you-ungh, you can, stop, I'd like something nice? Wouldn't you like something nice sir? Sir? I'm ca-ahlling you that stupid name! Won't you do something?" 

  Finally. A breather. Takashi runs fingers instead of the riding crop under bare skin, lets his head lean over towards Isamu's skin. 

  "If you're really good, you'd say please," The crop comes back with a goddamn vengeance, at the same point where it started, Isamu's ass. 

  "Seriously?" Isamu moans, first not so sexually. Then the crop comes and it becomes pretty sexual. 

  "How about: please sir, won't you sit on my face?" 

  "Try harder," is the first thing that comes out of Isamu's mouth, and he knows he's going to eat those words the moment he says them. He's really failing to be a forward thinker here, but he can't bring himself to fully care when the crop comes. Sharper pain this time, seems Quiet has put some elbow grease into it. Blood seems reserved for the forming marks and his dick, and he needs relief somewhere. 

  Relief that's nowhere to be found. Quiet took Isamu's words to heart. He sure is trying, measured enough on Isamu's ass to keep his toes curled and blood pulsing. It's good, yes, too good, which isn't usually problem but he needs relief. He needs something, something, something, and he's saying this out loud. He can tell that much because he's out of breath and out of time to think about breathing but Quiet keeps on pushing. 

  "Holy shit, sir. Sir! Yes, sir. Please sir I mean I need something, so... Sir sir could you sit on my face? I'd l-love," damn, tripping up on his own words, "if you did that for me won't you do that for me sir?"

  It stops just like that. Takashi turns Isamu to his back, sting be damned, and looks down at him. His lips are wet, slight panting, and a flush. If Isamu didn't have the battle scars, he might've said he has the upper hand. Like everything in this, Quiet refuses to let it last. 

  "I'd have preferred something more verbatim, but your reward is here. I'll be opening myself up a bit, now close your eyes."

  "What are you going to do?" Isamu tries to make it more bratty, but it really just sounds curious at this point. 

  Quiet unties something from his wrist, something Isamu just thought was a spare ribbon. Isamu should really stop thinking at this point, because that, sir, is a goddamn blindfold. 

  "Chin up," Quiet says. It's an order Isamu decides to obey. He still needs some strategy for later. If he saves up the fight in him, it makes the conclusion better on both ends. That's the kind of feeling he's getting. 

  The blindfold is tied quickly, a slight tugging sensation, and it's done. Isamu sees nothing but black cloth, but he feels everything. From the way Takashi's skin, the parts peeking out of his ensemble, brush against Isamu's body, up and up and up. Isamu can hear Quiet's hands plant themselves beside him before moving to his shoulders. Quiet's thighs, mostly clad in cloth, move through Isamu like a dream. He hears a slight shift of what he assumes is the moving of underwear.

  Then the opening of the space lube bottle, and Isamu can hear a familiar dip. He can almost feel Takashi fingering himself on top of him, but the only thing he can do is helplessly thrust upwards. It doesn't get anywhere, but he hopes it counts for something in this. 

  The sounds seem to come at Isamu from every angle they can think of. The slight rocking of movement causing rocking of the mattress only means the squishing sounds stand out more among a sea of white noise. Isamu has to be good and wait. He has to. Maybe then his efforts will be rewarded.  
Quiet gives no warning signs. Not verbally, at least. He places a finger on Isamu's lips, one that Isamu makes sure to lick as the one sign of freedom he has in this.  
Takashi slides down onto Isamu's face like a high tide, and Isamu takes what he can get. He'll do a damn good job, restraints aside. He doesn't need to know a face to know a face or love a body. He prods his tongue, because the positioning of this all isn't very clear. Isamu is glad Quiet has good aim, because when he sticks his tongue out, he hits right on the money. 

  Isamu, for the nth time, really wishes he had his hands uncuffed. Mostly because he could easily spread Quiet out, get at him quickly or slowly, depending on how much he wants to torture the other man. But he's only got a mouth, and it's one that's good for more than talking. 

  Isamu thinks, by the time his tongue starts moving up rather than around, that Quiet agrees with the sentiment. Quiet isn't vocal, just like his nickname, but he's physical. Isamu might not be able to see Quiet's expressions, twitches, gestures, but he can feel them fine. Feel Quiet rocking against his mouth, pushing more of his weight against Isamu's face. Isamu's drooling, the pressure is so tight, but he can't bring himself to give a damn. He's too filled with Quiet to think about much else. 

  Plus, it's sweet how despite all the talk, Quiet uses flavored lube. Cherry. 

  But eventually, Quiet gets erratic, the possibility of him cumming untouched looms over Isamu. He wants to work harder so Quiet can get there. Quiet has other plans.  
 

  "H-hold on," a quick breath, "I do have a condom. You've been so good pet, I think you've earned it." 

  Okay. Isamu's listening. 

  "Have I really been good?" He's goading, but Isamu wants the confirmation. Hearing it will work fine, he just needs to see it. He can imagine the look on Quiet's face later.

  "Yes you have sweetheart," Takashi breathes out, soft and slow, "Isamu you've been so, so good. Won't you hold tight for me?"

  Most of the time, Isamu would snark it. Definitely, but this is a well worn exception, and Isamu lets himself live in the moment. 

  "For you, anything," Isamu says, "you never need to ask."

  The play isn't quite over yet, but Isamu knows they're letting the ending slide into aftercare. It's good by Isamu, and by the sound of Takashi ripping a condom out, it's good for him too. Isamu tenses when Takashi slides it on him, slowly and surely, but he doesn't expect a thing. Just because it's ending doesn't mean it's over.

  "One more task darling?"

  Isamu sighs, but it's all fondness. He'll be a brat again sometime, "Yes sir?" 

  "Do you feel something rubbing against your palm?" Isamu was so used to his hands being nil in this he forgot that was a thing he could do. It's a ring. Thought it'd be a little romantic if it was a proposal in the middle of a BDSM session, he knows that's not it.

  "On me?" Isamu asks, tacking on a quick sir for formalities at the end. 

  "On me," Takashi says, "you're going to earn my orgasm. I'll only take it off when I think you've done well." 

  If Isamu's habit of thrusting upwards was any indication of skill, he'll say he's got this in the bag. That doesn't mean he won't go above and beyond expectations though. 

  "I'm happy to do that," Isamu knows what he's got to do. Straightforward, kind of carnal, and he's gonna do a good job doing this. It isn't just his reward, it's Takashi's, for all the work he put into this. There's no better way to finish things. 

  Again, Takashi doesn't wait for further indications. He lubes back up quickly, and sinks down in a sharp downwards motion. The only sound he lets out is a gasp, and Isamu considers that a bit of a victory. 

  Not big enough though. Hands and feet tied, he's got a disadvantage. But Isamu can handle curveballs, finds a lot of pleasure in them. Isamu grits his teeth when he's sure Takashi's bottomed out. He waits a moment for Takashi to find a rhythm, for him to plant his hands on Isamu's chest and push himself. Isamu gets a hold of the rhythm, but when Takashi slaps him out of his reverie, he knows he has to do some work. 

  AKA: Most of the work. The moment Isamu starts thrusting upwards, Takashi slows himself down into something more languid. Isamu adjusts accordingly, but the moment he does, Takashi speeds up again. Nothing's ever been easy, why should this be? Isamu supposes he has to get creative. 

  "Sir," he drawls after a particularly vicious upwards thrust, "haven't I been good? Care to give me a smaller reward?" 

  "Only if you're going to put more work in," smug. Isamu can handle this. 

  "Of course," Isamu says, "why wouldn't I? Now, would you care to uncuff me? Hands please, sir?"

  Takashi stills completely, and Isamu can hear him hum in contemplation. But he feels hands reaching over, and in a moment his own hands are free. Perfect. 

  "Are you ready sir?" Isamu asks. 

  "I am," Takashi responds. That's when the plan of attack begins. 

  This time, Takashi's the one off guard. Isamu can tell my the gasp, the attempt to find words, when Isamu grabs Takashi's ass. 

  "Sir," Isamu says, all brat and a little bite, "may I become your dog, in more ways than one?" He literally only means the fucking part, but a little kiss up sure doesn't help. Takashi only sighs at that. 

  "This is what I decided, but you're going to have to work at it darling, or else the ring isn't coming off." 

  Isamu doesn't need to be told twice. The dynamic shifts in slight ways, Isamu being an overeager pet certainly allows him a different kind of wiggle room. He grits his teeth a bit more, and in return, he slips a finger along with his dick in Takashi's ass. 

  "Am I-- _ungh_ \--good yet sir?" Isamu's panting. Or at least he's conscious of the fact. Takashi is too, and it's all simpler now. He just needs to push a bit more for distraction, maybe one large thrust will be what does Quiet in. He takes one hand from Quiet's cheeks to take a deep breath.  
Isamu halts for a moment, and Quiet, for once, is slow on the uptake. In that pause, Isamu puts as much as he can, in his situation, into the next thrust.

  Quiet fucking grunts, yelps, and moans, somehow scrambled together into a single sound. And between all that, Isamu finally finds Quiet's cock. Slipping the ring off is easy, and it only takes a few strokes for Quiet to cum. Mostly on Isamu's chest and stomach, which is admittedly pretty great. Isamu cums quickly after, and they both stay completely still.

  Quiet moves first, reaching to untie the blindfold, then Isamu gets a nice view of Quiet's ass as he removes the other cuffs. He's too tired to do anything about it, but he's pretty pleased with how things went.

  In the next split second, Quiet's expression changes. 

  "Did I hurt you?" Quiet's face is practically screaming concern, and Isamu wants to laugh. What an obvious, endearing question. He loves it. 

  "Well, that's kind of the point," Isamu chuckles, "but nothing I didn't want, yeah?"

  Quiet looks at him hesitant, and Isamu almost wants to roll his eyes. The concern's valid, Isamu's just too blissed out to really think of it as a thing.

  "Yeah?" Isamu prompts.

  "Yeah," Quiet says, "I'm glad it was good then. Really glad. Do you want to do anything specific?" 

  "Hm, aftercare wise, I think a bath might be nice."

  "Are you sure that's all?"

  "I mean I can totally use a couple million, a chocolate fountain, something cold, and four martinis, but I guess a bath will do."

  "Seriously?"

  "Something sweet and something cold would be good."

  "Alright, I'll do that while I run a bath," Takashi cups Isamu's face, kissing his forehead softly, as if not to damage any further. Isamu doesn't get the need, but he takes the love and sentiment he gets. He leans into the touch as lightly as he can in return. 

  "And if you can do one more thing once you get back?" Come on. Isamu can totally do some decent puppy eyes. He hopes. 

  "Yes?" Takashi is genuinely curious, loving. Isamu's smiling already, before he can say a word. He thinks that's how much this love has managed to fill him to the brim, if he's being honest. And he wants to be honest now of all times.

  "Make sure whatever tub we're using has room for two. I think we both need a little winding down, don't you?" 

  Takashi smiles back, and dips to kiss Isamu on the lips this time, slowly. They both have to stay aware as not to slip back into a play. Chastity, for once in this entire day, is the thing of greatest concern. That doesn't stop Isamu from kissing back, as they're on equal footing and equal cadence in this moment. Isamu refuses to stop thinking about how lucky he is right now, and it doesn't help when Takashi pulls away from a moment to give him another star-like smile.

  
  "I agree," he says, "let's take the rest of the day off. Just the two of us."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope u??? liked this??? if everything else i write is A Lot this is The Most.


End file.
